Problem: Find the least common multiple of 8 and 15.
Explanation: $8 = 2^3$, $15 = 3^1 \cdot 5^1$, so lcm$[8, 15] = 2^3 \cdot 3^1 \cdot 5^1 = \boxed{120}$.

Notice that, since 8 and 15 have no common factors (greater than 1), their least common multiple is equal to their product.